Gary's Revenge
by Ben10Yaoi
Summary: Gary Hypnotizes Ash into becoming his sex slave. Rated M; Don't like Don't Read.


Gary was pacing in his room in Pallet Town. "What to do...what to do?" Gary thought out loud. Recently Ash had become a bit of a problem; always beating Gary; always. This made him mad; furious even. He hated losing; especially to that 18 year old punk with his smug face. He sat on his bed and rubbed his cock. Damn; thinking about Ash made him horny. As much as he hated Ash; he'd love a chance at Ash's ass. But the punk was straight and with that bitch Misty. Gary sighed and took out his 7 inch hard cock and stroked it. Then he had an idea. What if Ash could no longer control himself; what if he no longer wanted to beat Gary; or he no longer wanted to be straight. Gary put his cock away; wanting to save his cum and made a few calls before calling Ash; telling him to meet him in the woods in two hours for a Pokémon battle. Ash agreed and Gary hung up with an evil grin.

Gary grabbed his backpack and went out to the woods two hours early. He couldn't wait; the excitement was killing him. Soon he'd have a nice fuck toy at his disposal and the best part was the slave that would be groveling at his feet; would be his rival. Gary got hard just thinking about it. But why should he have all the fun? He had called Brock and Richie and told them to meet them in the woods. Once Brock and Richie arrived; Gary explained the plan. Both of the horny teenagers got hard instantly. "Good; so we won't have any problems." said Gary grinning. "Nope." said Richie. Brock nodded and stripped naked; his 9 hard cock sticking out and Richie did the same; his 6 hard incher sticking out. They walked into the woods and waited for Ash to arrive.

When Ash arrived Gary was leaning against the tree. "Ready to get your ass handed to you?" asked Ash turning his hat around. "Sure, sure. But first." said Gary as he took out a pokeball and threw it. There was a bright light and out came Hypno. "I choose you..." said Ash before he was cut off by Gary."Hypno; use Hypnosis!" yelled Gary. "On Ash." said Gary laughing as Ash tried to look away but it was too late. Ash was already staring at the swinging coin. Hypno stopped and returned to his pokeball. Gary walked over to Ash. "How the mighty have fallen. Oh well." said Gary. "From now on you are a slut for my cock; you are a slut for Brock's cock and Ritchie's cock. You will do anything and everything we say and you will have no control over it. You might hate it at first but you'll learn to love being used by the people you've beaten and walked on." said Gary. "Yes master..." said Ash in a complete daze.

Gary laughed and stripped naked; his soft 6 incher dangling. "Strip naked and beg for my cock slut." said Gary. Ash stripped naked and got on his knees. "Gary; can I please have your cock; please I want it so bad. I'll do anything for just a taste." said Ash. Gary tilted his head. "Really? Are you being honest or is this just the hypnosis?" asked Gary. "I've wanted it for a long time." said Ash. "Oh well; I'll still get to hear you scream and submit to me." said Gary. Brock and Richie walked out both their cocks soft from waiting. "Here are your new masters; all together." said Gary.

Ash was on his knees while he pumped Richie and Brock's cocks while he sucked Gary. Ash bobbed his head and pumped his arms. "Who wants his mouth next?" asked Gary eyeing Ash's tight ass. "Me." said Richie. "I get his ass after you though." said Brock. "Sounds fair." said Richie. Gary nodded and pulled out of Ash's mouth and before he could even take a breather Richie took his cock and shoved it into Ash's mouth and started to skull fuck him rapidly. He rocked his hips in and out; plowing his cock into Ash's hot mouth; moaning loudly. Gary got behind Ash and placed his cock before Ash's tight hole and thrusted in; creating a brand new boy pussy for the three to use. Ash cried out in pain but it was a weak one as his mouth was invaded by Richie's cock. Gary rapidly thrusted his hips back in forth; rocking in and out of Ash's hole. Brock stood behind Gary waiting his turn.

"Hey; Gary. Ash looks thirsty. Can I give him a drink?" asked Richie evilly. Gary grinned as he slowed down to torture Ash. "Go ahead. Oh and I see that hard on Ash. No cumming." said Gary. Ash simply nodded as a warm golden liquid was poured down his throat. Richie laughed as Ash drank his piss and then licked his piss slit when Richie was done. "Aw; he loved it." said Richie patting Ash on the head. Gary drooled a little at the sight and gave one final thrust into Ash's boy pussy and shot his load; coating the walls of the inside of Ash's ass. Gary pulled out of Ash's ass and the void Gary's dick had left was quickly replaced by Brock as he thrust in. Ash cried out in pain; Brock being bigger than Gary caused Ash some discomfort but they didn't care. Brock pounded Ash's ass brutally fucking him causing Ash to cry out. Richie put his ass in Ash's face. "This will keep him quiet." said Richie. "Wait." said Brock as he pulled out and put Ash on his back; he smacked Ash's ass a few times before thrusting back in. Before as could cry out Richie sat down on Ash's face. "Lick it clean." said Richie. Ash began to moan loudly as he started to lick Richie's ass; licking the crack and the hole causing Richie to cry out in pleasure.

Gary watched the scene unfold and was loving it. He grabbed some rope, and a dildo from his backpack and started to set something up in the trees. Brock moaned as he too came in Ash's ass. Building to the cum that was already in there. Richie jumped him and when Brock pulled out; Richie thrust in. Ash moaned. "Fuck...fuck me master." begged Ash.

"As you wish." said Richie as he rapidly fucked Ash's ass. Richie moaned; getting off on the dominance. Brock stood over Ash; both feet next to Ash's shoulders; his large black cock dangling and he started to piss on Ash's face. Ash opened his mouth and drank whatever landed in his mouth. "Brock...!" moaned Richie as he came in Ash's ass earlier than he'd wanted too. "Dammit Brock. I wanted to make him squeal." said Richie. "Sorry; you were doing it and it looked fun." said Brock. "Calm down Richie; you can have fun with him later. Drag him to the shed over there." said Gary pointing to a shed in the distance. "It's mine; i built it not that long ago; completely hidden." said Gary.

Brock and Richie dragged Ash as three loads of cum leaked from his ass. They took him to the shed where Gary put a large dildo into Ash's ass causing him to moan loudly. "Get up and lick my pits slave." said Gary. Ash did as he was told and started working on Gary's hairy sweaty pits while Brock and Richie started constructing a sex swing for Ash to be kept in while they recharged for another round later. Ash worked on the pits until Gary threw him down to the feet where Ash licked the top of them until Gary let him lick the soles. "We'll keep you like this for a while. Our personal slut." said Gary as he picked Ash up and put him in the sex swing and locked him in. The three masters got dressed and locked the dildo in place and made sure Ash couldn't move. Gary took his dirty jockstrap and shoved it in Ash's mouth and taped it there. "When i snap my fingers; you will become unhypnotized and remember everything and you'll have loved it. You'll want to be our slave forever and you'll beg for it when we come back. But since it takes time you'll probably yell for help. Hence the gag. Enjoy." said Gary as the three of them left laughing their asses of after Gary snapped his fingers. Ash snapped out of it and cried out; but could barely be heard.

Gary closed and locked the shed and walked back to Pallet Town. "Revenge is sweet. Ash will never beat me again and I now have a nice hole to fill whenever I want." Gary thought. He laughed and walked off.


End file.
